Care for the Wicked
by HeatofDestiel
Summary: Dean has been finding his life at the boys home wonderful, stress free and a bit lonely for the past two months but when the new boy arrives with a mysterious past and wounded soul Dean is hell bent on helping him find his voice again. He finds himself drawn to this boy, as they journey through their lives together. Will either be able to let themselves love again?
1. Cling To Me

**Hey guys so this is my second published story and I hope yall enjoy it as much as I do. Not sure where this is gunna go but leave comments, reviews, favorites and all that good stuff!**

Dean had been at the boys home in Pennsylvania for two months now, he had gotten use to it. All the boys who were there when he was originally placed had all left and new boys filled in for them. The winter months were coming, the cold crisp air of October chilled Dean as he raked leaves in the front yard. He disliked raking but did as Sonny told him, not wanting to cause any problems. The only aspect of the chore he approved of was being able to monitor who came in and out of the house, he would be thankful for that job some day.

A station wagon pulled into the driveway and Naomi, the local social worker climbed out of the drivers side. Her face set in a firm frown, looking around when her eyes landed upon Dean who stood with rake in hand.

"You! Where is Sonny?" Naomi had a cold voice that sent chills down anyones spine

"He is upstairs in his room, he said he was napping and not to be disturbed."

"Yeah well, I have a new hoodlum for him so he will be disturbed. This one is off his rocker two days from thursday." Naomi stormed into the house and Dean's attention found itself to the boy sitting in the back of the station wagon.

Dean rested the rake against the front tree and made his way to the car where he opened the door. He stood leaning against it now curious about the black hair boy in a trench coat. The boy was clutching something tightly in his hands and hadn't looked up from it at all.

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester." Dean waited for a response that never came so he gently touched the boys arm "Want me to show you to your room?"

The boy was staring at Dean with large blue eyes that held confusion and fear. His eyes glanced at Dean's tan hand and back to his face and nodded slowly. Dean stepped back from the car, allowing the boy space to climb out. The boy was slightly shorter than Dean but seemed to hold a sense of innocence and naivety, once out of the car the boy took hold of Dean's leather jackets sleeve. Giving the boy a quick glance Dean realized he must have been scared out of his wits and allowed him to cling to his sleeve.

Walking into the house the boys heard Sonny and Naomi in the kitchen talking so Dean decided it would be best to just show the kid straight to his room where he would be living. Dean chose not to stick the kid by himself in the room down the hall but in the bed beside Dean's that was recently left unoccupied when Ash left.

"This is my bed, so you can sleep in that one. We all get up at 6 to do chores unless its a Sunday. We go to school, unless we are on break or sick. Lights out is at 9:30, but you have to be back in the house by 7 unless you get permission from Sonny to leave." The boy still held Dean's sleeve but had nodded at everything Dean was saying.

"You got a name kid?" The boy opened his mouth slightly but before he could speak Naomi came crashing into the room with Sonny behind her

"Castiel! What are you doing up here!?" She had her hands on her hips

"I brought him up here, I should have asked first but I am so use to showing the new boys around that I thought it would be okay. It was all my doing." Dean now stood slightly in front of the boy who now had a name, Castiel.

"Naomi its fine. I will send a few boys out to get Castiel's belongings from the car while we get acquainted. Dean, you have chores to finish." Sonny spoke calmly but sternly.

Dean nodded and began walking out of the room but stopped when he felt Castiel still following him by his sleeve. Dean looked at Sonny and Naomi who were staring at the boys.

Clearing his throat he turned to Castiel and lifted his chin slightly.

"Hey um. Cas, I will be back in a bit. You can trust Sonny. I have to go finish chores so don't worry you won't be missing much." Dean gave a small smile to him but could still tell there was no way to comfort this scared teenager. Dean slowly slid off his leather jacket and placed it fully into Castiel's crasp and looked back into his eyes "I am trusting you with this, its so you can count on me coming back. okay?" Cas slowly nodded and clung tightly to the jacket.

Dean shrugged in Naomi and Sonnys direction before heading outside to complete his chores. He couldn't help but find himself thinking out his new roommate. _Castiel, thats an odd name, hopefully he will let me stick with Cas because if not I am gunna butcher his name every day. _Dean laughed to himself after his thought. Maybe Cas will stick around for a while, it would be nice having someone else living here around his age.


	2. Feel Better

**Super short chapter like done in the blink of an eye because I have been stressing over things like my main story but dont worry this one is really gunna bulk up in the next few weeks. I am going away on vacation and wont be able to update but I will be writing while I am away. Please leave comments and favorites and all that good stuff. Enjoy**

Dean walked inside after he finished his chores with the animals. He felt sore and was covered in sweat and just wanted to sit down in front of the television for a bit and watch a movie. Yet as soon as he walked through the door he was met with someone grabbing ahold of his hand and staring into his eyes. It was an obviously scared Castiel, only with a bit of pain in his expression.

"Hey Cas, what's wrong?" Dean looked around and saw Sonny walking towards the boys

"Dean, he won't do anything. He refuses to put down your jacket and that damn Angel in his hands. I tried everything but he just won't talk or shower or anything. Talk to him." Sonny sounded a little defeated and concerned but he left the same way he came.

Dean sat Castiel down at the kitchen table and touched his shoulder squeezing lightly which only got a flinch out of the boy.

"Cas? Are you alright?" Dean knelt beside him on the floor. Castiel reminded him a lot of Sammy, scared and helpless. All Dean wanted was to help him feel safe, even if just for a moment.

"Dean." His voice was deep but not quite forceful

Dean nodded, it was progress and thats all he had hoped for.

"I have to head up to my room, do you want to come with me?"

Castiel gripped Dean's hand tightly as they walked up the stairs, earning a few questioning glances from some of the other boys. Once in the room Castiel pulled Dean over to his bed and sat him down beside him. Dean watched as Castiel set the Leather Jacket down into his lap as if it would break.

"Thank you for looking after it for me." Dean smiled and was in awe of the prideful smile that grew on Castiel's lips. Dean hung his jacket on his banister and let out a long sigh, he was beginning to feel the strain in his muscles.

"D-Do you like Angels?" Cas' deep voice had startled Dean a bit, but had gotten his attention

"My mom was a big fan of Angels. Told me they were watching over me every night before bed." His voice caught in his throat for a moment before he cleared it

Cas nodded and set down the Angel figurine he had been holding. Dean recognized it immediately and smiled a bit

"You like Gabriel?"

Castiel nodded solemnly "My brothers name was Gabriel."

"So you have a brother? I have one.. had one." Dean corrected himself and bit his tongue lightly

Cas was now watching Dean with interest, not quite expecting this statuesque boy to have tears brimming at the mention of one person. Castiel was not good when people expressed feelings outwardly and did the only thing he had ever seen done when people were about to cry; he wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him into a tight hug. He did not feel that this was an awkward or inappropriate thing, he saw it as he was attempting to help Dean, the only person he had spoken to, feel better. If Dean felt better, so would Cas.


End file.
